


We Should Do This More Often

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Just two awkward beans, M/M, Oneshot, Ty and Kit are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 1: Hand holdingWhere Kit is injured and Ty helps him
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	We Should Do This More Often

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to attempt to do a 30 day challenge with Kit/Ty! I finished Dark Artifices a little over a week ago, and I need to fill the void somehow! 
> 
> Day 1: Hand holding

_ Swish! _

Kit watched as Ty’s blade cut through the last Mantid demon, ichor spilling as it disappeared with a shriek. His own runed blade was dripping with the same green-black ichor.

“Don’t let that touch your skin,” Ty said, frowning at the sight of the blade. He took his headphones off and put them around his neck, the bottom of his black hair barely brushing them. Kit felt the usual flip of his heart as he saw Ty’s silver eyes look him over, checking him for any signs of injury. 

“I won’t. I’d have to be pretty stupid to do that.”

Ty looked at him with a puzzled expression. “ I don’t think you’re stupid.”

“Sorry, I know. It’s an expression, Ty,” Kit said as he shifted his grip on his weapon. He might’ve moved it a bit  _ too  _ fast as he yelped out in pain and dropped the blade. 

“You dripped it on your hand.” Kit looked down and saw a pretty sizable patch on his pointer finger and thumb, the acid hissing as it ate away at his skin. “I should tell Julian,” Ty worriedly said, about to call for his older brother who was surveying the damage the demons had caused to the mundane playground they had appeared at.

“No it’s okay, Ty. I can just use an iratze,” Kit said hurriedly. He didn’t want Julian freaking out that he got hurt on his first actual mission since becoming a Shadowhunter. Besides for corrosive acid currently dissolving his nerve endings, it had been a successful trip.  _ Fun  _ even. If Julian found out Kit had been hurt because he was being careless, he wouldn’t let him on another mission ever again. 

Ty furrowed his eyebrows slightly and the corners of his mouth turned down as he considered it. His eyes darted between the direction Julian was and Kit’s right hand. Ty’s hands fluttered at his sides restlessly as they did when he was anxious. “Okay, but let me do it at least.”

Ty pulled his stele out and pressed the tip to the top of Kit’s hand, careful to avoid the permanent rune already there. With his other hand, he took Kit’s hand to steady it as he began to press down with the stele. Kit hoped that the darkness would hide his burning cheeks as his stomach did somersaults. He barely noticed the sting as the wound began to close, the pain from the acid lessening as the swirls of ink healed his skin.

As Ty lifted the stele off of Kit’s hand, the pain was gone. The skin on his fingers was no longer being eaten away, and he could see his newest rune black against his tanned skin, where it would soon fade away to match the other once-used runes. Even though he had accumulated many runes from training and had the permanent Voyance rune, the faint silver of most of them weren’t even close to comparing with the silver lines that curled around Ty’s body. Although mundanes would be embarrassed about their scar-like appearance, Kit knew Ty and most Shadowhunters didn’t mind them and definitely didn’t see them as imperfections.

Kit was snapped out of his thoughts by the realization that the stele had been absent for a little bit now, but Ty was  _ still holding his hand.  _ Kit’s face flushed a deeper red than it already was. Why hadn’t Ty let go? Was he still examining his hand? Ty surely saw the wound close, right? If he had, then why was his hand clasping Kit’s, Ty’s calloused fingers rough against Kit’s palm?

No, Ty wouldn’t have doubted the iratze. He knew they worked, as Kit knew Ty was confident in his rune-making abilities. When they were training and Kit had needed an iratze before, usually at the fault of Emma pushing him too hard, or literally pushing him off of a beam, Ty had drawn it quickly and they had continued training without worry. 

Kit needed to know. “Um, Ty?”

“Yes?”

“Um. W-why are you still holding my h-hand?” Kit mumbled out, blushing furiously.

Ty quickly drew his hand back, anxiety flashing over his features. “I don’t know. I just wanted to. Did you… not like it?” Ty asked, his eyes trailing to the ground.

“I never said that!” Kit exclaimed quickly as he watched Ty’s hands begin their fluttering at his sides. “You...you wanted to?” Kit asked timidly, not believing what he heard the first time.

“Yes.”

Kit saw as Ty’s gray eyes met his, and he internally smiled at the fact that Ty was making a conscious effort to do so. 

“Can...can you hold it again?” Kit asked, his face flushing. 

Ty’s eyes widened in surprise. Kit felt Ty’s hand slip into his, and gasped as Ty interlaced their fingers. Kit felt Ty’s fingers timidly brush his knuckles with the feeling of electricity with even the slightest of Ty’s actions. Kit looked up from gaping at their hands to see Ty’s face broken out into the biggest, yet softest smile Kit had ever seen, his eyes wide in wonder.

“We should do this more often,” Kit breathed, his own face mirroring the awed expression on Ty’s face. 

“Fight demons?” Ty asked, his brows furrowing slightly.

“Holding hands.”

“Yes, we should,” Ty said, squeezing Kit’s hand tighter. The pair looked onward at Julian, hand-in-hand as they waited to head back to the Institute. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
